PLAYGROUND
by The Gambler's Apprentice
Summary: This is not a story of triumph nor is it a story of pure revenge this is the story of the end of the gods this is the story of how they manipulated the wrong person too many times. Rated M for language and character death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Before the Final Battle (prologue)

AN: This is my first fan fiction story ever so read and review. I do not own the Percy Jackson stories or any of their characters.

Percy's (POV)

Let me start off saying that life sucks but death is worse. My name is Perseus Jackson and I am a son of Poseidon god of the sea, earth shaker, storm bringer, and father of horses. My life hasn't been all that glamorous up until this point in my life when everything changed but I will get to that later. I have ADHD and dyslexia and have been expelled from every school I have ever been to except for one, the school where my step-dad Paul Blofis works at. It is not from lack of trying, on freshman orientation day I made the band room explode, but that wasn't my fault it was the two empousa chasing me and my friend Rachel who became the oracle of Delphi about a year later, but they just can't get rid of me that easy.

I have already survived one war that was supposed to destroy the world, but my family can't get rid of me that easy even if some want to. My Grandfather Kronos tried to take over the world again even though he was stopped the first time when we had fewer soldiers to fight with. I personally fought four Titans, but none of them were able to kill me and it made them mad so mad in fact that they were willing to work with their brothers the giants and their mother Gaea. However the giants were smart enough to realize that the titans were to overtaken by rage to think rationally enough for them to win.

The giants were still angry at the gods for their loss and thought that attacking the gods while they were still weak from the titan war would be a smart move. A goddess however saw this coming so she kidnapped me and stole my memories as well as Jason Grace's. I was sent to the roman camp to become their leader and help unite them with the Greeks while Jason did the same on the other side. While in New Rome I was given a quest to rescue Thanatos god of the dead while Jason saved Juno, Queen of the Heavens. After the quest to save Thanatos we traveled to Rome where I jumped into Tartarus to save my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Jason led the other members of our quest to the House of Hades in Greece where we joined them once again to finish our quest. We sailed for the original Mount Olympus towards the final battle of this war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Negotiations of War

Percy's (POV)

Romans, Greeks, Nature Spirits, and Gods we are gathered here today not as allies but as protectors of the Earth and all who call it home. We may be facing insurmountable odds but we have faced worse just a few years we fought and defended Olympus against Kronos and his armies with just 40 demigods; however, we received back up from the Hunters of Artemis, Hades and his armies of the undead, the party ponies, and the Ares Cabin, we were still so greatly out numbered that the fighting took almost a week, but now we are at a greater number in rank, strength, and skill, that there is no chance that we will lose this fight. We will have casualties but so shall the enemy. Many believe that the winner is the one still standing after his opponent has fallen, but the real test of triumph is how many will survive to fight another battle they are the ones who dictate the future. Today we will stand triumphant and be able to fight another day. Now then who is with me! Let's go win us a war!

Children of Athena build a command center at the base of Mount Olympus. Hermes, Mercury, Hephaestus, and Vulcan children set up traps to slow them down or incapacitate them. Everyone else build a wall stronger than the walls of Troy make sure there are no holes in the security and make sure to build archer towers for the hunters and Apollo's children. Lord Hephaestus would you please help them so it is done before their army arrives. He shakes his head and runs off to help. Ares, Athena, and Bellona go to the command center to draw up battle plans. Zeus close off the air so we have air superiority, Poseidon you do the same with the water. While everyone who can grow plants make a no man's land 100 yards long all the way around the walls and start growing food on the inside so we don't starve to death. Now move out we don't have long until they get here so double time it make the wall as high and thick as possible I don't want them to be able to throw a pebble over the wall without it being shot down. Do I make myself clear now move.

"Sir we have finished all you have asked while adding in some of our own designs that work," a child of Hermes said. "Also we have started making extra armor and weapons we have a surplus of a thousand arrows." We are going to need a helluva lot more than that look at their army there has to be at least twenty thousand monsters not counting the giants and Gaea. We will do our best, but for the time being you need to rest sir. Thank you come and get me if they start to approach.

SIR, SIR, there is a small group approaching carrying a white flag. Who is in the negotiation party. Gaea, Porphyrion, Polybotes, and Gration sir. Okay I will take Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, and Apollo with me to the negotiations. Sir why are you bringing lord Apollo? Simple he is the god of Truth so he will be able to tell me if they are deceiving me or are being genuine. Will you please go retrieve them for me. Yes sir right away.

"Hello Olympians, how are you on this warm summers day." Cut the crap Gaea and lets get down to business. "Fine, if that's what you want that's what you'll get." "If you surrender now we will spare everyone within those walls." That doesn't really benefit us sense we are outside the walls at the moment. Besides what would be the fun in that the only thing we have to live for is each other and the continuation of life on this planet the way it is not the way you want it to be. With that I turn around and walk back towards the wall with my group in tow. When we step through the gate. I yell out seal all entrances and exits from this facility we are going to war.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dawn of War

"Commander Percy all entrances are sealed and all traps are armed what is the next command," asked Connor Stoll? We wait for their move and quit with that Commander bullshit you know how I feel about that. "Well it doesn't look like we'll have to wait long cause here comes Travis and he was in the crow's nest on lookout," commented Connor. "There coming they sent the Earthborn and Empousa in the first wave what should we do," asked Travis? We will do nothing for now let them get to the gate don't activate the traps yet and tell the archers not to fire yet get everyone on the wall and start heating up the oil it should be boiling by the time they get here now go both of you spread the orders quickly.

At the wall

"They're at 300 hundred meters and closing fast what are the orders sir," asked Malcom? We do nothing let them try and climb up as soon as they get close to the top cut their lines and let them fall to the ground as soon as they hit the ground the archers will pick any survivors off while we prepare the traps and oil for the next wave. Does everyone understand the orders for now. "Sir Yes Sir," responded the troops. Everything was going according to plan till they brought out the big boys also known as the hyperborean and laestrogonian giants. Fully armored, fifteen foot tall, and pissed off and running full force straight at our walls with every single monster on their side right behind them. Dammit there going to ram the walls this is it everyone get the traps ready because were about to blow these bastards straight back to Tartarus. Hold, hold, hold, now do it now. With that a slot in the wall opened and million gallons of boiling oil poured on the ground at the giants feet causing a great pile up and collision. Will Fire that damn arrow now. The arrow struck the oil and caught fire almost immediately causing most of the monsters to die instantly those that didn't fell to arrows moments later. Well Gaea is that the best you've got if so that's fucking pitiful. "This isn't over Jackson that I promise," Gaea yelled as they retreated. Heroes this day's victory is ours now lets regroup recover and rest that goes for all of you.


End file.
